


I Come From Chino (where the asphalt sprouts)

by asexualjuliet



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e16 The End’s Not Near It’s Here, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, all my homies hate frank atwood, fuck frank atwood, the reason i own the ryan & kaitlin tag is because the rest of you are all cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: “Did you ask because you want your dad to be involved, or because you don’t?” Kaitlin asks, and Ryan can’t quite meet her eyes.“I’m not—I don’t—it’s not my decision, Kaitlin, I don’t—”“Ryan,” she says softly.“He’s a shitty dad, okay?” Ryan says. “It’s not—I don’t—I just don’t want him to fuck up another kid.”Ryan has some concerns about his new baby brother.
Relationships: Ryan Atwood & Kaitlin Cooper
Kudos: 4





	I Come From Chino (where the asphalt sprouts)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally finished this show!! 
> 
> Season 4 was a cinematic masterpiece, but Ryan forgiving Frank was garbage and I’m here to fix it. 
> 
> Title from _Pigs That Ran Straightaway Into the Water, Triumph Of_ by The Mountain Goats
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Do you know if my dad is like, gonna help raise him?” Ryan asks, the day after the wedding that wasn’t.

Kaitlin’s hanging upside down off the front of the couch, clicking through TV channels, and she just looks at him, brow furrowed. 

Ryan elaborates. “The baby. The kid. Your mom’s—their baby. If she’s not marrying the Bullit…” he trails off. 

“I’m not really at the forefront of that negotiation,” Kaitlin says. 

Ryan nods. “Right,” he says. “Just curious.”

He doesn’t quite meet her eyes, and Kaitlin hits the power button on the TV remote before pulling herself back up onto the couch. 

“Spill,” she says. 

“What?”

“You’re acting weird,” she says, shrugging. “I know you spend most of your time with Seth, and he’s about as observant as a brick wall, so you’re kind of shit at hiding when something’s bothering you.”

“I was just wondering,” he insists. “He’ll be my—he’ll be my brother, I just wanna know...”

He cuts himself off. There’s a pause, and then—

“Did you ask because you  _ want _ your dad to be involved, or because you don’t?” Kaitlin asks, and Ryan can’t quite meet her eyes. 

“I’m not—I don’t—it’s not my decision, Kaitlin, I don’t—”

“Ryan,” she says softly. 

“He’s a shitty dad, okay?” Ryan says. “It’s not—I don’t—I just don’t want him to fuck up another kid.”

“You’re not fucked up,” Kaitlin says. 

Ryan gives a bitter chuckle. “Of course I am,” he says. “It’s not—I’m not mad about it anymore, I just—it’s a fact of life, y’know? I’m Ryan Atwood, I’m nineteen years old, I’m from Chino, and my shitty childhood thoroughly fucked me up.”

“How?” says Kaitlin. 

Ryan struggles for an excuse. 

“I mean, you lived next door when I got here. You probably weren’t blind to my reputation as the troubled bad boy who kept beating the shit out of people.”

“That’s not an answer,” Kaitlin says. 

Ryan sighs. “He hit us, okay?” he says. “He yelled, and he hit us, and he got too drunk and gambled away all our money and came home looking for a target. He was a  _ shit _ person and a  _ shit _ dad, and I don’t want him to fuck up this kid like he fucked up me and Trey.”

Kaitlin can’t quite find the words to respond. Ryan avoids her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she says after a while. “I didn’t—I didn’t know.”

“I know,” he says.

Kaitlin leans her head against his shoulder. 

“With a guardian angel like you, no one’s gonna hurt him,” she says quietly. “And I think the third time’s gonna be the charm for my mom. Maybe she’ll finally figure this whole parenting thing out.”

Ryan gives a smile. 

“The kid’s gonna be fine,” Kaitlin says. 

“I know,” Ryan replies. “I just worry.”

“I know you do,” she smiles, squeezing Ryan’s hand in hers. 

He squeezes back. 

Yeah, the kid’ll be fine. 

(And so will they).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at asexual-juliet.tumblr.com


End file.
